Food products having corrugated configurations such as potato chips under the trademark Ruffles® have enjoyed much commercial success. FIG. 1 depicts an enlarged cross-sectional side view of a prior art corrugated snack food product 10 having parallel ridges formed by peaks 12 and grooves 14 forming corrugations on one side and peaks 16 and grooves 18 forming corrugations on the other side. These corrugations on the opposing surfaces of the product 10 are “in-phase” such that the peaks 12 on one side of the product directly overlie the grooves 18 of the other side so that the thickness 20 of the product is substantially uniform along the cross section depicted in FIG. 1.
Examples of corrugated food products having out-of-phase surfaces or different frequencies along opposing sides are also known. Such products have periodically varying thicknesses throughout that, when subjected to dehydration processes, such as frying, cook at different rates. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,769,714 and 2,769,715 describe several examples of corrugated food products, both in-phase and out-of-phase. However, these require a number of perforations that extend from the first face of the product to the second face in order to properly cook the product. Perforations produce significant amount of waste and require additional processing, time, and equipment. There remains a need in the art for additional corrugated food products with a texture that consumers find appealing while also enabling uniform finished moisture after dehydration steps to produce shelf stable snack food products. The corrugated snack food products should also be strong enough to be used as carriers for dip and resist breakage.